Every Breath You Take
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Dean has only loved one woman and that was Amber.She promised to wait on him but after him leaving her time after time, she had to move on. When Dean finds out she is getting married he flips out. What lines will he cross to get her back? Stalker!Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_** Another different story from us yay! We love bad boy Dean. Who doesnt? Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester sat at the bar of the small diner reading over the newspaper he had picked up. He took a sip of his coffee and flipped the pages. He skimmed down till a picture caught his eye. He quickly put his coffee down and folded the paper in half looking at the picture closely. "Son of a bitch," he whispered as he read the small article underneath the picture.<p>

**Doug Willis and Amber Harrington to be wed May 13th.**

He skipped the rest of the article that talked about how they met and everything about the wedding. He looked back at Amber's smiling face and his fist balled up and his knuckles turned white. He looked at the papers date and read that it was May 11th. He had two days to stop that wedding. He couldn't believe this.

Dean threw a twenty on the bar and walked quickly out the diner. He got into his baby and slammed his hands against the steering wheel, "FUCK!" He threw the paper on the seat next to him and put his baby into reverse. He sped out of the parking lot towards, Haven Falls, Illinois. If he drove 80 the whole way he would get there by sun down.

Anger and hurt boiled inside Dean. Why was she getting married? She was supposed to wait for him. Amber was his and only his. No one was allowed to hit on her let alone look at her. Every man that did he would always send a fist to their jaw ending with Amber getting mad at him and leaving but they would make up later. He'd make up to her all night. The visions that went through his mind of their "making up" teased him. He felt his cock awake of the thoughts of her beneath him, begging him.

Dean shook his head getting the images out of his head. He turned the radio up, Metallica blasting, hoping to relax him as he drove to Haven Falls. He continued down the road going over 80 now and glaring at the black road in front of him.

It was just after five and Dean stood in front of Haven Falls SunTrust bank. He wanted to be there when she got off. He couldn't wait to lay eyes on her again. He thought about her every night. Thought about all the things they use to do together. God he just wanted to touch her again in so many way that he knew she liked.

Dean looked at his watch and just as hit it 5:15, he looked up and saw Amber walking out of the bank with her purse on her shoulders. She was in a sexy woman's suit with a pair of heal. He loved her long tanned legs wrapped around him. She looked ever better than he remembered.

Amber pulled her keys out of her purse as she reached her car. Just as she hit the unlock button she head someone walk up behind her and clear their throat. She turned around and she froze. She never expected to see who she saw standing there. "Dean?"

"Hey baby. Long time no see." He said with a sexy smile that would usually make her fall into his arms but not any more. She moved on. She had no choice. He is the one that chose to walk away and she was the one that was left heart broken.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I was passing by and thought I would stop in a see my favorite girl." He winked.

"Oh….well how nice of you." She said in a very sarcastic tone. "I guess you should be going. Good seeing you though." She said and turned back to her car.

"Whoa that's al I get? No welcome back kiss…..or more." He smiled.

Amber's face hardened and she whipped back around, "You think I owe you something? Hell Dean I haven't see you in years and you think all you have to do is come back and we pick up where we left off?"

"That's the plan baby."

"Don't call me baby. I am not your baby. You walked away and I moved on. I'm happy now." She said and held up her hand, showing him her ring.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah I read that in the paper. But I gotta tell ya, not the guy I pictured you with."

"That's not funny. I love him and he loves me. We are happy and I am marrying him in two day. I'm sorry but that's how it is. It was really good seeing you." Amber said and got into her car and drove off.

That was not the way Dean saw this going. If she was still mad then she still cared. At least that was a good sign but the fact she said she loved that guys was eating Dean alive inside. She was supposed to love him and no one else. He was not happy about this at all.

* * *

><p>Dean threw his head back downing the whiskey. The liquid burned all the way down his throat. He bit his lip and brought his head back as he put the glass down and the bartender poured more into his glass. He downed that one. He had at least five already. He was angry...no he was pissed and hurt about Amber. He was hurt by her actions and words and pissed knowing some other guy was touching her and marking his territory. That was his territory!<p>

Dean felt a pair of firm breast press against him as they sat down on the stool next to him. He glanced over and saw a girl that batted her eyes at him and she smiled, "Drowning your problems in liquor?"

"It's the only way," he said. He wanted to keep it short. Didn't want to even talk to anyone. He wasn't in the mood for anyones company not even a woman's. But as he looked at her he chuckled shaking his head, "You know if I wasn't drunk right now, you'd be dead right now."

Her eyes flashed white then back to the light blue of the girl she was pretending to be, "Well then maybe I should thank you," she placed her hand on his arm and he snarled at it, "I can be whatever or whoever you want."

Dean glared at the hand then her words echoed through his mind, whatever or whoever you want. Dean looked up at her and Amber's face popped into his head. He took the ripped newspaper article out of his pocket and threw it on the bar. She picked it up and arched an eyebrow. She smiled, "I'll be back."

Dean shook his head. It wasn't long before he heard Amber's voice in his ear, "Now it's whatever you want," she whispered seductively into his ear. Dean turned in the stool and was staring into Amber's hazel eyes.

"Amber," he whispered and placed his hand on her cheek but frowned knowing it wasn't real.

"Come on baby," Dean looked up into her eyes, "Let's go." She winked at him and bit her bottom lip. Dean got up and placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her head to his kissing her passionately and hard.

Dean slammed "Amber" into the wall of his motel room sucking on her neck. Her shirt was and jeans were already lost when they pulled up to the motel room. Dean reached behind him and pulled on his shirt pulling it off. She worked on his belt and jeans as he pulled her bra off leaving her in her panties.

"Tell me you want me," he said in a deep sexy voice as he fondled with her breast.

"I want you Dean," she moaned and bit her bottom lip.

Dean knew this was wrong but something inside him snapped the moment he saw his Amber in the article about getting married. She was his girl, his woman, his lover, no one elses. He grabbed her hips pulling her against him hard and she moaned feeling his hard erection against her stomach.

Dean pulled her towards the bed never taking his eyes off the shapeshifter but only seeing Amber in his mind. He licked his lips as he pushed her hard on the bed. He gripped her panties and ripped them off. He climbed on top of her and rubbed against her. She moaned leaning her head back and licking her lips in desire. She knew she had to kill him but this hunter had strength, ability and a great body. There was no problem in having a moment of fun before she killed this poor depressed bastard.

"Tell me I'm the only one you'll let fuck you," he said as he spread her legs wide and pumped his own steely shaft bringing himself closer to her.

"Dean," she moaned her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, "You're the only one."

Dean teased her with his blunt tip and she moaned. He leaned forward and gripped her hair, "The only one to what Amber?"

"Fu-fuck me!"

Dean thrust hard into her, it wasn't the same as Amber. With Amber he could always feel how tight she was, how wet...he could get her so wet with just one simple kiss or when he would touch her. Just a simple rub to the knee or the inner thigh or when he wrapped his arms around her, she was wet in seconds. Hell she could be thinking of him and she'd become wet. He had a sixth sense when it came to Amber and their sexual lives. He knew when she'd get excited and he loved to fix that for her, eating her out day in and day out. He craved her wetness, her juices but there was no way in Hell he was going down on this thing. Fuck her. Then kill her.

Dean continued to thrust hard into her. He grabbed her wrist pinning them above her head, "Tell me you love me."

"I-I," she swallowed hard trying to breathe with every pound and grind he would send her way, "I love you!"

His right hand grabbed her leg and he bit his lip feeling her walls constrict around him. The two were both close. Dean loved watching her cum.

The look of pure sinful pleasure sculptured on her face. He pounded harder his upper lip curlng in a growl. He wanted to see . The look on her face. The look of ecstacy that only he can deliver to her. No one else.

"Fucking scream my name!" He lifted her ass up and slapped it hard, "NOW!" He growled.

"DEAN! Oh DEAN!" She screamed as she crumbled beneath him and quivered in pleasure. She continued screaming his name and Dean's orgasm hit him hearin her. He groaned her name and bit his lip as he came inside her. The two slowed down and were breathing heavy. Dean rolled onto his back and licked his dry lips.

"Wow hunter...you are something else," she said running a hand through her hair.

Without hesitation Dean grabbed the knife under his pillow and slammed it into her chest. She screamed as he continued to stab her viciously into her chest. Finally her body went limp and her suffering stopped. Dean's breathing was still erattic as he stared at her. He twisted the blade in her heart hoping she would feel the pain he was in. He took his anger out on her, she deserved it but now he wanted the real Amber and nothing was going to stand in his way.

It just after midnight when Dean got into his car and drove over to Ambers. After making a call or two he got her exact address. He parked down the street and walked the two blocks to her house. He stood out front under the large oak tree outside her house. He watched as she turned off all the lights and made her way into the bedroom. Her window was wide open. He loved how trusting she was. It brought a smile to his face. This was going to be so easy. That was a good thing. He didn't want to hurt her but he was going to do what he had to do to have her all to himself. She once said she was his….only his and he was going to hold her to that. A promise is a promise.

Dean watched as she slowly removed her robe as if she knew he was watching. She stretched her arms over her head and then pulled back the covers. Dean bit on his bottom lips. He would love to be in that bed next to her but his time would come. Tomorrow was the night he was going to take her back. When she turned off the lights Dean made his way back to his car. He had a lot to think about. This had to go perfectly and he was already off to a good start. He had a plan.

**Please review! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after nine in the morning the day before Ambers wedding and she still had so much to do. She had to make sure the cake was going to be delivered, have her last fitting for her dress, and pick up Doug's ring and that was all just this morning. She still had the rehearsal to do but she was excited. All girls dream of there wedding and Doug did everything he could to make her dream come true. He was really something else. She never thought she would ever fall in love after Dean but that day she say Doug walk into the bank she knew he would be the one and she was right. Feeling for Dean would always be there but he would never be there for her. His life was too busy and other needed him. She was always second best with Dean and with Doug she was number one. She liked it that way.

Amber finished putting on her make-up she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. Time to get the day started. This was the last day she would ever be a single women. She didn't know how right she was.

Dean sat in his car and watched as she pulled out of her drive way and head in the opposite direction. He wasn't going to let her out of his site. He wanted to take her right then but it wasn't the right time. This had to be perfect so he put the car in drive and he followed. "See you soon baby." he said as he followed.

On her way to Brenda's Bridal Shop, Amber called the and the cake was ready and would be at the reception hall by six pm. That eased her mind a little. When she got to Brenda's she parked out front and got out of the car. Before she walked inside, she stopped. She could feel eyes on her. It gave her a very uneasy feeling….like she was being watched. She turned around and saw nothing but people out on a walk on this beautiful day. "Get it together, Amber." She said and before heading into the building.

"Amber, I was wondering when you would get here." He maid of honor Kelsey said.

"Sorry I got up late." Amber said. "I couldnt sleep."

"Uh huh. You and Doug getting in one last night of fornication before the wedding?"

"You are so dirty and no we didn't. He had to work late plus we are waiting. You know that."

"Yeah Yeah. That's what they all say." Kelsey said. "So are you nervous yet?"

"Not really. I know I love him and he loved me so what else do I need to know?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but there is the whole…"

"Don't say it. I told you I am over him." Amber said.

"Ok I was just saying." Kelsey said. "You do dream about him a lot. I mean you still have his picture under your bed."

"I know and the weird things is that…..I saw him yesterday." Amber whispered.

"Are you kidding? You saw Dean? You are a bad girl. Getting in one last hook up? How was it? Amazing like always?"

"Would you stop?" Amber smiled, "No. I would never do that to Doug. Dean came by the bank and I told him I had moved on. I think it was good. We both needed closure."

"Well good for you. It was time you closed that book. Can I have his number?"

"Sht up and no you cant but I do feel better. Now time to get my dress." Both girls squealed a little. Amber was really getting married.

Dean stood outside the store and gazed into the window. He watched Amber jump up and down and he balled up his fist. She should not be this happy. He knew this had to be an act. She loved him and only him. She said it over and over. Tonight he was going to remind her of that.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean noticed the lights out in Amber's house, all but one, her bedroom. He quietly snuck up to the house and looked through her bedroom window. He looked around him to make sure no one was looking and climbed in through the opened window. He looked around the bedroom and could smell her perfume. She never stopped wearing 'Love Secret.' Dean loved that scent. He ran his hand over the dresser and her stuff. He saw her sleep wear on the bed, small light purple satin shorts with a matching spaghetti strap top. Dean picked the shirt up and brought it to his face smelling her scent. Memories flood his mind of nights he'd come to her when he finished a job and he'd slip into bed, wrap his arms around her bringing her slim body close to his and sniff the scent on her.

"Every breath you take, every move you make," Dean lifted his head from her shirt and looked out the door. He heard her singing. She would always sing in the shower, "Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you."

Dean dropped her shirt on the bed and it slid off the edge. He walked out the door and slipped towards the bathroom. He placed his hand on the middle of the door and slowly pushed it open careful not to make a sound. He swallowed hard with the sight.

Amber ran her hands through her wet hair, her back facing him. Dean's eyes ran down her back licking his lips with the sight of her wet tan skin. He wanted to touch it, he was so close to touching her. He was only a few feet away.

_What are you doing Dean? This isn't right. _His conscience was trying to talk to him, trying to talk him out of what he was about to do.

"Oh can't you see...you belong to me," Dean looked back up at her. She was singing their song. The song he played the first night they had sex in her old house. It was a sign. He was doing the right thing. "How my poor heart aches with every step you take..."

Dean licked his lips as she turned to the side and getting a side view. He bit his bottom lip feeling his jeans tighten at the sight of her. She was still as gorgeous as the first time he laid eyes on her. He watched her hands move slowly up and down her leg that was placed on the side. She ran the soap bar up and down it in her hands.

Dean found himself leaning on the wall his right hand rubbing softly against his painful erection. Her hands moved up her body as she went back under the water rinsing herself off. He felt himself breathing heavily as he continued to rub himself and stare at her. Her beautiful voice was in his ear and her gorgeous sexy body was staring him in the face. He needed her.

He heard the shower turn off and quickly walked back into her bedroom.

Amber grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She threw it over the glass door and grabbed her robe as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped it around herself and grabbed the towel again and started to dry her hair as she walked to her bedroom.

She was still humming the song but once she stepped into her room she stopped. She looked at her bed and noticed her shirt on the floor. She looked towards her window and got a shiver all of a sudden, she got the feeling again. The one she has been feeling all day, the one of her being watched. She threw her towel on the chair next to her vanity and closed the window and the blinds. She bit her lip backing away from it then walked back over to her bed. She bent over picking up her shirt and heard click.

She froze bent over. Her eyes were wide, the shirt gripped tightly in her hand. She swallowed hard and felt her heart beating fast against her chest. Someone was there with her. She could smell them and that smell...the scent, it was familiar, like cologne, gun powder, chocolate and whiskey all in one. Dean.

She stood up and turned around and there he was staring at her as he leaned against the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked standing her ground and holding her shirt against her chest. He didn't say anything just stared at her and it was starting to really scare her. The look in his eyes wasn't the norm, it wasn't what Dean use to be. Something was off. "Dean...say something you're scaring me."

All he did was smirk as he walked up to her, "I remember a time when you loved it when I scared you," and with that said Dean grabbed her hard and slammed her against the wall. She went to scream but his hand quickly covered her mouth. Her screams were muffled by his hand.

"Shhh, don't scream. You know I won't hurt you unless that's what you want." Dean said.

Dean opened her robe and looked over her naked body slowly and let out a moan. "You are more beautiful that I remember."

Dean's eyes met her and he saw tears roll down her cheeks and onto his hand. "Please don't cry. I am doing this for us." He said and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Dean what are you doing? This is not you." Amber cried. "Let me go."

"Never. I will never let you go. You're mine and only mine. You said it yourself."

"I'm not yours anymore!" Amber yelled, "You left me!"

"But I'm here now and we are going to be together." Dean said.

"No we aren't. I'm getting married to the person I want to be with and that's not you!" she screamed again. Dean felt angry inside him. Those words cut right to his soul. She was his and he was going to show her that whether she liked it or not.

Dean gripped her throat and pushed her hard into the wall, "You do not belong to him! You belong to me!" he said and Amber tried her best to loosen his grip. "You and me are going to finally start the life you always wanted together."

"Pl-Please." She begged and gasped.

"I love when you beg for me." He said and leaned into her, lips just inches apart, "I think about you every night and I know you think about me." His voice was quiet and that scared her even more. This was not Dean. Something was really wrong with him.

"I think its time for me and you to leave this place so we can start being happy." Dean pulled a rope from his back pocket and jerked her hands together.

"Dean please…please baby don't do this to me." She begged him as she cried.

"I love when you call me baby." Dean smiled as he tired her hands together. He pulled her over to her chair and pushed her down onto it. "I need you to stay here for me."

"Help! Help me!" She screamed.

Dean quickly grabbed a scarf and tied it around her, gagging her. "I didn't want to have to do this but you always have to make things so fucking difficult. Now don't you think about moving from that spot." Dean said and pulled his gun out. "I don't want this to get any harder.

Amber sat there shaking as she watched him walk out of her bedroom. She wasn't sure what he was going or what was going on in his mind. For the first time ever she was really scared of him. He was unstable and she wasn't sure how it got this way. She was afraid she was going to die.

A few minutes later Dean walked in with a body over his shoulders and threw it on the bed. Amber's eyes widened when she saw herself, dead. She screamed into the gag as Dean jerked her up from the chair.

"That should keep them from looking for you. Poor Doug." Dean joked, "Come on sweetheart, time to go home." He said and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out the door. He had already packed her things so they would be set.

He walked out to the car and places a still naked Amber in the trunk, "Stay here. I want you to be surprised." He said and before closing the trunk and all that was heard was Ambers muffled screams for help as he drove off into the dark night.

**Want more? Please Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After being tied up in the trunk for what felt like a lifetime Amber finally felt the impala come to a stop. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she heard the car door slam. She knew he was coming. She could hear the slow footsteps, the boots on the gravel. There was nothing she could do. Right now she was just ready to breathe some fresh air again. Riding in this trunk had made her feel light headed. She needed to get herself together and make a plan.

The truck popped open and the sun hit her. She turned a little and saw Dean smiling down at her, "Welcome home baby." He said before he jerked her out of her trunk and held her tightly against him. "This is the start of our new life together."

Amber turned away from him and looked to see that they were standing in front of a small cabin in the middle of the woods. She knew they had to be miles from the nearest town.

"Let's go inside. We have so much to catch up on." He said and pulled her toward the cabin.

He pulled the keys from his pocket, opened the door, and pushed her inside. "You like it?" he asked, "I know you do. Got it from a friend of mine. No one will bother us here. Just me and you."

Dean looked at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she bit on the gag. "I can see you are happy. I have so much planned for us." He told her as he pulled her through the cabin and down a long hallway. He pushed open the door to the last room on the left and pulled her inside, "This is where we are going to make so many more memories, where I am going to make you scream over and over just like I use too."

Amber stood there with her eyes closed, hoping that the next time she opened them she would wake up and this would all be a dream. All she wanted was to be at home getting ready to get married.

Amber heard the bedroom door close and she opened her eyes. She was afraid of what he was going to do to her now. She was afraid of him. The man that use to protect her was now the man hurting her. Something was wrong with him. What happened to the man she once loved? Why was he doing this to her?

Dean pulled her over to the bed and pushed her onto it then dropped her bag beside her. He reached around her head and untied the gag. "Dean…baby please." She begged him.

"Shhh." He smiled at her. "You're safe now. Now I packed you a few things. I want you to wear that sexy little blue dress. I have a special first night planned for us."

Amber shook her head and Dean grabbed her face in his hands. "You have one hour to get dress and meet me in the kitchen. Don't keep me waiting." He leaned in and gave her a hard kiss and then pulled away, licking his lips, "Mmm, taste so good." He said before backing away and walking out the room and locking the door behind him.

Amber lay on the bed with her face in the pillow, crying her eyes out. Why was this happening to her?

Amber could hear Dean down the hallway. She looked around the bedroom, there were two windows. She walked over to each one and tried to open it. She continued to pound against it, trying to push it up and playing with the lock. She cried and looked down seeing the windows nailed shut. "Oh my God." She ran her hand through her hair. She tied her robe tighter and walked over to the door and jiggled the handle more tears falling down her face. She heard him coming closer and she started to cry again as she climbed back on the bed and held the pillow against her.

"Amber? Amber baby you ready yet?" he asked as he walked in and saw her dress still in her bag and her curled up on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Dean please...just let me go. I don't belong here you know that!"

Dean stared at her and she saw his eyes turn into anger. He ran his hand down his face as he walked closer to the bed.

"I tried to be nice now you are giving me no option," he said and she stared at him fear in her eyes.

"Please Dean!"

"Put the dress on...now!"

"No!" She screamed and Dean pulled his hand back and slapped her. She cried harder as the force was able to knock her onto her side. She held her face crying and then felt him grab her legs and forcefully pull her to the edge. She kicked and squirmed trying to get away. He pulled her again forcing him between her legs and he held her arms at her sides.

"Do you think I like doing this to you? Do you think I like being mean to you? I love you Amber! I never want to hurt you but you being a fucking selfish bitch is causing me to hurt you!" She cried staring into his eyes, the side of her face was turning redder by the second. "Now get your dress on before I force it on you!" He pushed away from her and she sat up slowly. He stood there watching her.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No," he simply said.

Amber held her face as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She sniffed and wiped her tears as she pulled her little blue dress out. She took a double look in her bag when she saw her wedding dress inside. Why would he pack that?

She turned around not being able to have him look at her body. He didn't have the privilege for that anymore. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as the robe fell and she quickly pulled the dress over her head. She went to reach for panties when Dean grabbed her wrist and she felt his breath on her neck.

"There's no need for anything else," his voice was in a husky whisper and it frightened her even more.

She had to come up with a plan and quick. She turned around and looked at him and that's when it hit her. Be nice and it will all come to play. She'll be able to get out, he won't always be watching.

Amber got the courage to place her hands on his face and lean in giving him a soft kiss, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I don't mean to be like this, forgive me?" She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was trying to figure out what she was up to. She gave him another kiss which in return kissed her back.

"It's ok baby," he said softly rubbing her back, "Just listen to everything I say and do what I want and we'll be fine. Just like we use to," he gave her a small smile, "I missed so much, I'm sorry I ever left you."

She closed her eyes, if only that apology was from the man she loved a few years back. She held the tears back and looked up at him, "I missed you too. I-" she swallowed hard, "I love you Dean."

Dean smiled at her pulling her close to him, "I love you. I always will. Nothing could take you away from me." He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. He groaned into her mouth at the taste of her.

Amber slightly pulled away fearing this may get a little farther then she intended. She bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Didn't you say you had a surprise for me for our first night back together?"

Dean grinned, "Yeah." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Amber bit her lip looking around the cabin trying to look for an exit. When they reached the living room she saw the front door and knew that would be a dead giveaway for her to run. She noticed the dead bolt and the iron bar that held the door closed and locked. That will be a problem. Dean pulled her into the kitchen and she saw another door. This was just had a simple lock to it, no key needed. That was her escape route.

The smell of food hit her and she felt her stomach grumble. She looked towards the table and saw spaghetti all laid out on two plates for her and Dean. With what smelled like her favorite sauce and Italian bread.

"I remembered your favorite," Dean said kissing her cheek and pulling out her chair for her, "You would always make it whenever I came by. A nice homemade cooked meal. You said I had enough greasy food while I was on the road remember baby?"

She smiled sadly and nodded towards him. He was living in the past. What was she going to do?

Once dinner was over Dean took the plate off the table and took them over to the sink. Amber knew that if she wanted to get out of here alive then she was going to have to play along with him, make him trust her.

She grabbed the napkin and wiped her mouth, "Everything was wonderful." she smiled.

Dean walked back over to her and helped her up from her chair, "So glad you liked it." he said looking into her eyes.

"Loved it." she smiled. "Dean, I need to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was just so scared when you showed up at my house but now I know you did it to save me from making a huge mistake. I belong with you and not him. I know that now. I just needed you to remind me." she smiled at him.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. Now, why don't me and you head back to the bedroom and I can show you how you should be treated by a man."

Dean pulled Amber to him and her breath hitched in her throat at the impact of his hard muscular chest against her soft plump one. Dean smirked at her reaction before crashing his lips on hers. He remembered what she liked. He bit her bottom lip slightly and licked it with his skillful tongue that aroused her in so many ways before shoving it into her mouth. She moaned and ran her hands up his neck and into his short spiked hair.

Dean slowly started out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. Amber's mind was racing she had to pull a quick one somehow without angering him or him getting suspicious.

The two ended up in the hall heading down the bedroom but Dean lost control and forced her into the wall. She gasped as his mouth moved down her neck, viciously sucking and biting, marking his territory as his right hand groped her ass and his left cupped her breast. Amber threw her head back into the wall moaning. She had to stop this!

_Why did he have to feel so good? He always had his way with her so many times. He always had some kind of lustful spell over her. Damn her for thinking between her legs at a time like this._

Dean gripped her hips and pulled her back towards the bedroom wanting to make this night even special for her. As they entered the room Amber finally was able to pull away.

"Baby...do you think we can wait?" she asked and he looked at her strangely.

"Wait?"

"Yeah...I mean it's been...a very long time since I last had sex," she looked up at him seeing the look of murder in his eyes thinking of someone else touching her," With you baby, no one else." She saw him relax and a little and she ran her hands up his chest soothingly. "I just...I'm a little scared and after all the excitement a little tired. I feel I won't be up to the Dean Winchester standards." She smiled and played with the collar on his shirt as she looked into his eyes, "Can you just hold me like you use to? Remember how your big strong arms would hold me during the night, protecting me from other men and the monsters that go bump in the night? I really miss that and that's all I want from you tonight."

Amber was afraid of what he was going to say or do but his reaction surprised her, "I loved those nights. Holding onto you. Protecting you from everything."

"Yes. I want you to make me feel safe again. Please baby?" she asked him again and batted her eyes.

"Anything you want." he said at her. "But you should get more comfortable." he told her.

Dean walked over to the bag on the bed and pulled out a small white nightie, the one she had bought for her honeymoon and the sight of this broke her heart. "Put this on."

Amber swallowed hard and forced a smile, "Whatever you want."

Amber took it from his hands and walked into the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door she leaned against the door. More tears fell from her eyes. She hated this. It wasn't the fact that she was here with Dean it was the fact that this man, the man that took her from her home, was not HER Dean. Her Dean would never hurt her this way. She had to get out of here and tomorrow was going to be the day.

The next morning when Dean woke up he rolled over and saw that Amber was still fast asleep. He smiled as he lay there watching her. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and slowly rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

As soon as Amber head the door closed her eyes snapped open. Now was her chance. She had to run right now or she may never get out of here.

She made her way out of the bed trying to be as quiet as she could. Amber knew she didn't have time to change she just grabbed a pair of jeans and didn't even bother grabbing shoes. Idiot idea, she knew because she was in the woods but she didn't have time to sit there and tie her laces. She pulled on the jeans as she headed into the hallway and quietly headed for the kitchen. She continued to listen for the shower shutting off as she made her way into the kitchen. She licked her lips, freedom was inches away. She swallowed hard, her heart beating fast and she bolted towards the door. She quickly turned the lock and ran out the back door. She winced stepping on sticks and stones but she didn't care she had to get out of there. She knew she couldn't run towards the front and follow the tracks of the Impala; she knew he'd know she'd take that way to get faster to the closest town. She couldn't take that chance of him finding her.

Amber ran barefooted and wincing each time she stepped on something. She was almost free she could feel it. She ran past the trees hitting the branches with her arms but some coming out of nowhere and smacking her in the face scratching her cheeks up but she didn't care she just wanted to get home and away from Dean, or whoever he was. Like she said...that was not her Dean, not anymore. Something had happened to him to make him break but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

"AMBER!"

Amber stopped and turned her head looking back towards the cabin that was out of sight. She knew it wouldn't take him long to catch up. He was a hunter after all. He tracked things down for a living. She then looked down at her feet that were bleeding.

"Shit," she said quietly.

Hopefully she didn't leave a blood trail that he could pick up.

Amber turned and continued running. She felt him gaining on her. She could hear the sticks breaking as if he wanted her to know he was coming for her, catching up to her. A predator stalking its prey. She swallowed the tears back and tried to make no noise at all as she continued running.

Amber found a big tree by a stream and quickly dived for it. She slid down the tree and held herself as close as possible to it. She placed her hand over her mouth to keep him from hearing her breath. She knew he'd be able to track it, hear it. He was the best there was out there, at everything. She swallowed hard hearing him getting closer. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't find her. She brought her breathing down to slow shallow breaths.

She was afraid to look afraid he may be right there and catch her. She heard a stick break. Why was he breaking the sticks? Was he trying to let her know he was close?

Amber bit her bottom lip and took the chance to quickly look around the tree. He was right there looking the opposite way. She turned back quickly and soundless and held her breath. She heard him take a few more steps, stop and then go on his way. She waited a few minutes until she knew he was a few feet away before getting back up. She pulled her foot up and frowned at the blood all over it. The pain started to numb on the bottom of her feet she didn't know if that was good or bad. Without realizing what she was doing she placed her foot back on the ground and rested her one hand that had the blood on it on the tree. She looked around the tree seeing Dean gone from her sight and quickly bolted the other way.

She cried a little as she continued to run and she heard the sticks again. The sound was everywhere around her, haunting her. She looked around her wondering which way it was coming from but she couldn't tell. She was scared...no, she was terrified! She wanted to scream "Help!" or "Leave me alone! Let me go!" Something, anything that will save her but nothing.

Amber turned again and thought she saw the silhouette of a man by a tree. She looked again and it was gone. She had to be sure though. So she rushed to a tree and hid behind it. Her heart was pounding against her chest and tears fell down her dirty face leaving streaks of cleanliness on it. She wiped the tears replacing them with more dirt from her hands and blood as well from the other hand.

She took a deep breath and turned her head around the tree. Nothing. Good sign. It was just her imagination. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back and screamed.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked right before he grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the tree. She fell to the ground passed out as Dean stood there staring at her with no emotion on his face.

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and for alerting the story! Please review! And hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

A noise, a soft sort of noise, began to wake Amber up from her deep sleep. She tossed her head back and forth trying to regain consciousness and remember what happened. Flashes of her running through the woods played in her mind like a picture story and the last thing she remembered was seeing Dean after that...she was blank.

Amber tried to move and panic ran through her entire body when she felt her arms tied, no...chained above her head. She opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could tell she was in the bedroom of the cabin. She blinked a few times and looked up seeing herself cuffed to the slits in the bed post. She pulled a little and heard the noise that awaken her.

She looked to her left and saw Dean sitting in a chair throwing a knife into the floor of the cabin as he stared at her with no emotions on her face. She didn't know what scared her more, the knife or the fact Dean had no emotions anymore.

"D-Dean...what, what did you do?" she asked jiggling her hand as she referred to the cuffs.

"Keeping you safe. That's what you want wasn't it?" he asked as he pulled hte knife from the floor. His voice was calm and that scared her, "Isn't it?" he yelled before he slapped her.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she swallowed hard looking back at him. "Don't do this Dean," she begged shaking her head, "Please just uncuff me."

Dean shook his head as he made his rounds around the bed, "No, you lied to me," he pointed the knife to her.

"I-I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" he yelled staring at her, "Last night was a lie! And then you running off yesterday morning!"

"Yesterday?" She's been missing for two days now and everyone thought she was dead because of the shapeshifter he had put in her bed. She looked at Dean with wide eyes, "Just let me go please. You're sick, let me help you."

Dean shook his head peering out the window, "I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine and soon you will be too. You still don't understand," he looked back at her lying on the bed cuffed and many possibilities had run through his head but kept his mind clear, that was for later, "I am doing this for us."

"Kidnapping me in the middle of the fucking night isn't for us! There is no more us Dean! You have to realize that that ship has sailed! We are done! We will never be what we use to be! NEVER!"

Dean ran his hands through his hair hearing her screaming at him. Her voice and his own voice were yelling through his head.

Dean stared at her, "You are going to stay there until you realize who you belong to! I don't care how long it takes!"

Dean walked out slamming and locking the door behind him. She didn't know what she was talking about. She was in denial. She loved him, always have, always will. She would tell him every time they made love, every time he would sweep her off her feet, pick her up from the bank, see her, talk to her...she had to remember everything.

Amber lay on the bed with tear pouring from her eyes. She pulled on the cuffs and knew there was no way she was getting out of her. The only shot she had was to open Dean was realize that this was all wrong. If he loved her he would let her go and be happy. She couldn't deny that she still loved him but it wasn't the same. He left her alone so many times that she had to move on. He chose to give her up and now he had to learn to live with that. She use to hope he would come back for her bu you can only put your life on hold for so long.

"DEAN!" she screamed through the tears, "PLEASE!"

Dean stood on the other side of the door listening to her. Her screaming for him broke his heart. He hated her being hurt but she had to remember what they had together. He had lost everything else and he wasn't going to lose he too. She just needed time to remember.

Two hours had passed since Dean had left Amber. The cabin was quiet and Amber wasn't sure if Dean was still here or not. She was afraid for herself and him as well. Something was wrong with him. If she didn't do something she knew she was going to die and Dean would end up hurting someone else and she wasn't going to let that happen. The only way out of this was to give him what he wanted no matter what it was. She had to gain his full trust if she was going to survive.

She lay there staring up at the ceiling and soon she heard the cabin door slam and foot steps coming down the hall. It was like being in a bad horror movie and she was the slutty girl that never looked over her shoulder.

The bedroom door opened slowly. Amber turned her head and looked over at Dean who was standing there with a few bags in his hands, "Thought you might be hungry." He said and closed the door, "Can't have you starving."

"Thank you." Amber said, "Can you uncuff me?"

"Sorry baby I can't do that." Dean said, "You're going to stay right there until I can trust you. I don't care how long it takes."

Amber knew if she back talked that would make him angry so it was best to go with it. "Ok. I understand." She said and looked into his eyes, "I messed up and I'm sorry."

Dean looked at her confused, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry for running. I just got scared and panicked."

"Scared of what?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her, "Tell me."

"Of you. They way we were together back them. I loved you and lost you. It killed me and I didn't want to feel that pain again."

"Baby I will never let you go again. We are going to be together forever I promise." Dean said and placed his hand on her red cheek, "I never wanted to hurt you Amber."

"I know. I made you angry. Its all my fault. Just please tell me that you forgive me. I don't want you mad at me anymore."

"I forgive you but you are staying like this until I trust you."

"I know. I also remember that me tied to your bed was a fantasy of yours. I use to love when we played this game." She said and gave him a seductive smile, "It always made me so horny."

"Oh shit baby I remember. I loved having you under me. Letting me control you. Do whatever I wanted."

Amber tilted her head a little looking at him with that look she knew he couldn't stand, "Remember how you use to play with me?" She bit her bottom lip softly letting her teeth glide against it as she rubbed her leg softly against his side. She arched a little off the bed, their eyes connecting.

Dean's hand rested on her thigh then slowly moved up to her waist. Her nighty from the night before that she was still wearing was now bunched up a little showing off her slim stomach. He ran his hand on her skin and she moaned closing her eyes.

"Your hands could always make me wet with the simplest touches." She still continued to move around on the bed making Dean hot.

"I remember how you would tremble," Dean said in a deep voice as he moved onto his knees, "Shit baby you made me so hot back then and even hotter now."

Amber opened her eyes staring into his as he continued to slowly caress her skin with his hand. "I remember your favorite thing to do to me while I was tied up."

Just thinking about going down on her made his jeans tighten, "I can still remember how you sounded when I would make you scream my name over and over."

Amber bit on her lips and she arched into his hand, "You're the only one that new how to hit the right spots, make me cum harder than anyone."

Dean groaned a little and moved over her body, staring down into her eyes, "Tell me you love me. I want you to say it."

Amber swallowed hard and looked at him, "I love you."

"Tell me you want me as much as I want you." Dean said as he ground into her with his aching cock that was dying to be set free.

"Dean...I want you more."

Dean leaned down and kissed her tenderly like he use to. Amber knew she better kiss him back, he may then wonder if she was lying. She nibbled on his bottom lip the way she remembered he liked it. He loved when she nibbled and sucked on his lips. Dean opened his mouth sticking his tongue into hers. They kissed as if they haven't been apart in years, even minutes. They knew what each other liked, they always will.

Amber heard a noise and quickly let go of his lips. She turned her head seeing his knife in his hand and she quickly looked at him.

"Don't worry baby...just don't move and you'll be fine," he said as she kissed her lips once more than kissed his way down her body. He was kissing her as if his life depended on it. He sat up on his knees and brought the knife to her nightgown. The nightgown she had bought for her honeymoon with Doug and Dean started to cut through it.

Each bit of skin that was revealed Dean's hunger grew. Amber shook under the blade feeling the cold metal against her skin. She had to stay still and let him do what he wanted. If she struggled he would be pissed and with a knife in his hands he was dangerous. She knew him all too well.

The nightgown was cut into and Dean slowly pulled it open and he grown as his eyes feasted on her naked body. The only thing left was a pair of satin panties covering the one place he wanted the most right now. "You're so sexy baby. Body of a goddess."

Amber moaned as Dean cupped her breast and rolled her nipples gently between his fingers, "D-Dean."

"You like that?" He asked and squeezed a little harder when she stayed silent, "Answer me!"

"Yes!" She screamed out in both pain and sudden pleasure. She hated herself for being turned on but it was true. He was the only one who knew how and where to touch her.

"I know you like it rough." Dean said before leaning down and taking her left nipple into his mouth, flicking and circling his tongue around the perky nub. "So soft." He moaned as he sucked.

"Uh...Dean." Amber moaned as she pulled tightly on the cuffs.

As he sucked on her breast his right hand moved down her body and teased the edge of her panties with his finger tips. Amber sucked in a breath as she felt his hand moved lower and lower.

Dean out his hand down the front and his fingers began to play her clit like a fiddle, "Uh…Oh...Dean." she moaned and Dean smiled up at her.

"You like that baby."

As much as she wanted to say no he couldn't, "Yes." She breathed out.

"I know you do." Dean smiled and his finger worked their way lower. He teased her tight hole with his index finger before slipping it inside her, causing her to arch off the bed.

He pushed in and out of her slowly with one finger at first and then added a second and Amber gasp for air, "Dean…"

"I want to feel you cum." Dean told her.

Amber pulled on the cuffs as Dean pushed into her faster and faster, his thumb playing on her clit. "Please…don't stop." She begged him and couldn't believe it. She was begging this man to make her cum.

Dean smiled as he watched her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she arched into his hand, "That's it. Cum for me."

"D-DEAN!" Amber screamed out in pleasure as she juices covered his fingers.

Dean eased his fingers from him and brought them up to him lips and licked them clean, "Taste so much better than I remember." he said and them climbed off the bed.

Amber's breathing calmed down and she looked over at Dean, "Uncuff me. Please." She begged him. Her mind was racing. This was so wrong and she knew it but there was nothing else she could do but do what she knew he wanted and regain his trust.

Dean shook his head as he unbuckled his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers to the floor, "Not until I'm done with you." He said.

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it before he covered her body with his once again. The only thing keeping him for thrusting into her right then was the thin material of her panties. "Am I the only man you'll ever want?" he asked staring deeply into her eyes, "Tell me."

Amber swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes Dean. Only you. Always been you."

Dean he took her lips in a hungry kiss, shoving his tongue deep in her throat. They parted breathing heavily. Dean sat up on his knees and ripped her panties off and threw them on the floor. He grabbed his hard member and placed it at her entrance. The tip went in first and he heard her breath out. Dean looked up into her eyes once more before he thrusted in quickly. "Uh…Dean!" she moaned out.

"Oh baby you fell so perfect." Dean said in a low moan.

Dean leaned down and captured her lips once again as he pulled out of her and slowly entered her again. "Ohhh.." she moaned as he began to move in and out of her a little faster. She had almost forgotten how damn good he was at this.

"Am I the only one that makes you feel this way?" asked Dean as he thrusted into her a little harder. "Say it!" he yelled.

"Yes!" she screamed and wrapped her legs around him as she continued to pull on the cuffs. She could feel them cutting into her wrist but she didn't care at this point.

As Dean moved in and out of her Amber began to give up and relaxed more, taking what he was giving her. She couldn't help but moaned and pull on the cuffs hard "Dean…." She moaned a little louder this time. "Shit!"

Dean smiled down at her as he moved her a little faster, a little deeper, and she moaned his name again, "Oh Dean! Right there!" she said. She didn't think about what she was saying. It just came out in the heat of the moment.

Dean loved her cried of pleasure, "Right there baby? You like the way I fuck you?"

"Yes!" Amber's moans turned into pants as Dean thrusted into her faster.

Dean wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and he pounded into her, "You close baby?"

"Oh God yes! So…so close!"

Amber's heals were digging into his back as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Cum for me Amber. Show me your mine. Cum on my cock!" He commanded her. He wanted to feel everything she had to give him once again. "Do it now!"

When he said those words, Amber couldn't control herself. "Oh fuck Dean!" Her orgasm burst and Amber screamed out loud as Dean pumped into her harder, fucking her through it.

Her walls clamped down around him and Dean couldn't hold on any longer, "Oh shit…Amber. Oh fuck baby!" he moaned as he filled her with everything he had.

Dean leaned down and kissed her long and hard. His mouth devoured hers and he whispered, "I love you," between kissed and, "Tell me you love me."

"I-I love you." She said and a tear rolled down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just don't but she was his prisoner and there was nothing she could do right now. She belonged to him….for now.

**Reviews are LOVED!**


End file.
